Gottes
was revealed to be the main planner behind Ururu and replaced him as the main villain in Dinosaur Great War Izenborg. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: Planet Gazariya History Dinosaur War Aizenborg Watching Ururu fail a total of 20 times, Gottes exploded from his hiding spot, attacking and forcing Ururu to fight the Aizenborg team himself. When the Tyrannosaur failed, Gottes took over as the cruel and ruthless ruler of the dinosaurs, whipping the ones who disobeyed him. Soon, his wife, Zobina, joined him, and the two sent a new army of Dinosaur Monsters to attack the human world. Gottes, unlike Ururu, wasn't afraid of the Aizenborg ship, or even the red and green hero, Aizenborg himself, and constantly challenged him to sword fights, and soon, Gottes awakened the Magmadons, six of them, to appear on the six other continents, while he and his other monster, Kirasaurus, attacked Japan. But soon, after a brutal fight with Aizenborg, Gottes fell to the hero's mighty blade and the red and green cyber giant flew into space to train in fighting by defeating aliens. Trivia * Throughout the series, Gottes was portrayed as truly evil in his first few appearances, but later, after the addition of his wife, the Demon Woman Zobina, Gottes became more of a comedic foil, only getting his sinister side back in the final three episodes of the series, and truly becoming evil when Zobina dies in combat. * In his first appearance, he demands that Ururu be his 'LAST DINOSAUR!", which is the name of the movie Ururu's suit originally came from. To add to this reference, the head of the Giant Triceratops from the same film is seen in his lab. * When his wife was first introduced, he showed her his lab and skills for making 'Chouju", something Zobina says 'Was already tried', referring to the Ultraman Ace series. * When he gets one of his minions, Gagara, to take over the mind of a giant Gorilla, Gottes informs Zobina that it is 'THE TIME OF APES!', referring the Tsuburaya's Planet of the Apes type TV series. * When first fighting the Aizenborg ship the first time, Gottes seems to think it belongs to 'Super agents of some sort', referring to Mighty Jack, another one of Tsuburaya's series. * When one of his plans backfires, due to the giant Aizenborg warrior, Gottes calls him in an insulting manner 'Redman'. * When asked by Zobina how he could lose to humans, he claims it's the fault of Warriors of Justice and light, possibly referring to the Ultra Brothers. * Gottes and his wife reappear after almost 40 years in Kaiju Bar. * Gottes was voiced by Jun Hazumi. Powers/Weapons * Whip: Using his whip, Gottes can control many monsters and dinosaurs. * Laser Eyes: Gottes can fire missile strength lasers from his eyes. * Inventions: Gottes can use his vastly superior intellect to create inventions to help with his was against humanity. * Sword: Gottes is a master swordsman. His sword also can fire a variety of beams. * Regeneration Capsules: On his chest, Gottes has four capsules to help him recover from his injuries. * Size Change: Gottes can change his size from five feet to 40 meters when he has too. Gallery Anime Gottes.jpg|Anime Gottes GOTTES II.png GOTTES.jpg Dinosaur Mao Gottes.jpg Gottes and Zobina.png|Gottes and his wife in Kaiju Bar Category:Dinosaur Great War Izenborg Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:Non-Ultra Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Villains